


(Do) You Know Who You Are

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therapy is suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Do) You Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I was wifi-less for a little while.
> 
> Title is taken from a NIN song.
> 
> No beta, please forgive my mistakes.

 

 

 

Therapy is suggested by Bruce. 

“He needs to talk about it, he needs to work his mind through it all, process it, and come to terms with what happened to him.”

Steve is skeptical. Therapy is something he’s not familiar with, but Sam, Natasha and Clint agree with Bruce. 

“He’s completely fucked up, therapy can only help at this point,” Tony shrugs. 

“It’s going to be a long process,” is the only thing the therapist tells him after Bucky’s first session. 

Afterwards, Steve takes him to an ice cream parlor.

Steve orders chocolate ice cream for himself and after a few minutes orders vanilla for Bucky because Bucky is spaced out once again. 

They sit in a small table under the shade of a tree. 

“Eat your ice cream,” Steve says after a few minutes of Bucky letting the ice cream melt. 

He eats the ice cream and the cone before Steve is even halfway through with his. 

“You’re supposed to enjoy it,” Steve chuckles as he gently wipes Bucky’s lips clean. “Here have some of mine, slowly, savor it.”

The flavor is too strong. Steve keeps telling him to lick more and he does as he’s told.   


On the fourth session of therapy Steve asks if he can sit in. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Steve exercises his power as alpha and he goes into the room where Bucky’s already in. 

Steve sits far away behind Bucky at the therapist’s suggestion. 

She asks questions. “What did you do today? Have you remembered anything new? How are you feeling right now?”

Bucky says absolutely nothing. 

“Bucky, you can talk, you don’t have to be afraid.”

He says nothing. 

She exhales sharply and throws Captain America an angry look. She keeps trying but she fails. 

“I don’t think therapy is working,” Steve says. 

“It is working, in the last session he was answering my questions, he was talking. This takes time, Mr. Rogers, this is not a quick fix.”

Steve doesn’t believe her. All he saw in the office was a tense Bucky who didn’t feel comfortable in there. Steve just wants the best for Bucky, he doesn’t want him in uncomfortable situations. 

The next day her office gets a call, James Barnes appointments are cancelled. She never sees Bucky again.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
